


The Making of a Queen

by dresca



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Triple Penetration, Triton Has Three Cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Ariel seeks out Triton in the middle of the night for comfort during a storm, and ends up getting a lesson she'll never forget.





	The Making of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Ariel whimpers in fear as the echoes from the massive storm raging high above trickles down to the depths of her home. Despite her father’s continued assurance that the storm could not reach them down here, Ariel can’t help but shake as she swims rapidly down the empty hallways towards her father’s sleeping chamber. 

Diving beneath his covers, Ariel presses her trembling form against Triton’s massive chest, and immediately his powerful arms encircle her, pulling her close. Cocooned in the familiar protective warmth of his embrace, Ariel slowly starts to relax. She’s finally beginning to drift off to sleep when her father moves, his hands sliding up her bare back and drawing a shiver from her as goosebumps rise across her skin.

“Daddy?” Ariel asks hesitantly when she feels his fingers snag at the strap that held her shells in place. She gasps when he suddenly yanks the offending garment off, leaving her bare. Truly she hated the shells, having refused to wear them after her breasts had started to develop, not understanding why men didn’t need to cover up as well. Her rebellion had ended up with her locked her room for a month until she’d finally agreed to wear them. 

“Daddy!” Ariel yelps when she suddenly find herself turned, her back pressed against Triton’s chest. “Daddy, stop! What are you doing?” she begs when his hands cover her breasts, squeezing her small offerings as his fingers worry her nipples to points and sending strange tingles through her body.

“Oh, Athena. It’s been far too long.” 

Hearing her mother’s name, the pieces fall into place suddenly. “Daddy, it’s me Ariel. Your daughter. Please wake up. You’re dreaming.”

Ariel yelps when one of his hands slips lower and suddenly caresses her slit. She tries to squirm away, knowing that this is wrong, that no one’s supposed to touch her there, not even her father, but he just pulls her more tightly against him in response. He's just so much bigger and stronger than her. The suddenly realization of just how powerless she is against him isn't as scary as it should be.

When Triton unexpectedly shoves two thick fingers into Ariel until now untouched hole she freezes, uncertain about the strange sensations that are filling her. She begins to shiver when he wastes no time in roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of her, creating a strange gooey warmth deep within her. An odd sound slips from her lips when he presses kisses to the back of her neck, his beard tickling her suddenly sensitive skin. 

Ariel isn’t certain what the unfamiliar lump is that’s wriggling against the back of her tail until she suddenly finds herself flipped onto her back on the bed. She’d never seen a merman’s penis before, but his genital slit is spread wide, revealing not one, not two, but three, each pointed at the tip while growing thicker at the base. Her only frame of reference for such things were the dolphins, but they were not nearly as so big. 

“Daddy…” Ariel says softly, watching wide-eyed the penises twine around each other. She’s not completely ignorant when it comes to mating. She knows what her father wants, but she is equally certain that there is no way that he’ll fit within her little hole. 

Triton’s mouth captures Ariel’s, his hands groping her breasts as he lines up with her slit, and with a powerful thrust of his tail, slams himself into her untried body. 

Ariel screams into his mouth, clawing at his arm as she’s filled to overflowing, body forced to stretch to accommodate him, brain overwhelmed by the strange mix of pain and pleasure consuming her. Looking between them, she can’t believe that he’s not even halfway inside of her, so full already.

When Triton sets a brutal pace, Ariel can do little but hold on for the ride as he fills her again and again, her nerve ends lighting up with new pleasure as he sinks deeper with each plunge. She pants against his mouth, and raises trembling arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as her father takes her for the ride of her life. The thrusts of his tongue matches the thrust of his tail, and Ariel isn’t certain she likes kissing all that much but has little choice in the matter at the moment. 

A whimper escapes Ariel when Triton’s mouth trails down her neck, his teeth nibbling at sensitive spots she didn’t know she had. 

“Oh, Athena, you’re so tight,” Triton moans as his head drops farther, taking one of Ariel’s peaked nipples into his mouth. 

Ariel arches her back as he sucks, weaving her fingers through his long hair to hold him in place.

“Daddy!” becomes Ariel’s endless mantra, a plea to never stop as her beloved father introduces her to the wonders of sex. She can feel the tip of each penis squirming around within in, massaging new places, awakening untested nerve endings as they pull her deeper into a pleasured fog. 

A deep groan is all the warning she gets before Triton thrusts deep, his fingers closing around her waist to pull them closer, ensure that he’s completely within her as the base of him suddenly starts to bulge. 

Ariel screams as it balloons, stretching her impossibly, and Tritons eyes snap open as he shakes with the force of his orgasm.

Triton’s eyes are wide as he takes in the sight of his youngest daughter pinned beneath him, so tiny beneath the bulk of his form, skin flushed and bruised in places from the force of his advances. Her nipples are cherry red and swollen, and she looks far too much like her mother. 

“Daddy, please,” Ariel begs, whimpering as she squirms, needing more, needing something, just knowing this wasn’t enough. 

Triton feels only a twinge of guilt as his cocks throb within the heat of his youngest daughter, but seeing her like this, taking him so perfectly like she’d been made for this, made for him, makes it impossible to hold onto. 

“No need to beg. Daddy’s going to take good care of his baby girl.” Triton drops his mouth to her small breast, drawing one nipple into his mouth, while his hand squeezes the other. One hand drops between them, and his fingers search for the bundle of nerves that he knows is nestled at the top of her slit. Finding it, he tugs at it gently, and that’s all it takes to set Ariel off, drawing a groan from his as her body convulses around his pulsing lengths.

He keeps up his ministrations until Ariel’s trembling subsides, until she whimpers from oversensitivity, trying to push his head away. 

A strange growing pressure in her middle, causing her squirm and draws moans from both of them. She gaps when her hands settle of the rounded curl of her previous flat abdomen. “I’m so full, Daddy,” Ariel says in awe, voice still breathless.

Raising up, Triton looks between them and see the bulge of her lower stomach, the way it swells with his seed. His cocks throb as he imagines her growing larger with their children. 

“Are we going to have a baby?” Ariel doesn’t remember much about her mother, but she remembers that she’d been sad that she’d been unable to have more children after Ariel. Ariel had always been fascinated by the other pregnant mermaids, the way their bodies changed and just how huge they’d get, struggling to swim near the end of their pregnancies. 

“If we’re lucky. And if not, we’ll just have to keep trying, won’t we?” Triton says as he grins down at his youngest. Triton rolls them, knowing that they’d be locked together for some time still, and Ariel lays boneless against his chest. He lets his hands trace up and down the length of her back and as far down her tail as he was able to reach, unable to avoid the temptation to touch her, wanting to map out every inch of her skin.

“Are we mates now?” Ariel asks hesitantly, propping herself up on her father’s chest, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

“Would you like us to be?” Triton asks, eyes drawn to her swollen lips, suddenly needing to taste her again.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Triton’s cocks throbs at the word, and he’s certain he’s never going to be able to hear her call him that in the same light again. He’d certainly never planned to take another queen, but he can’t say he’s upset by this turn of events. 

“Tomorrow we’ll make the announcement.” 

Ariel squees happily, and presses a shy kiss against his lips. 

Triton opens her mouth and shows her how it’s properly done. 

 

Six months later the kingdom and visitors from far and wide were gathered for the wedding of King Triton and Princess—soon to be Queen—Ariel. 

For months now everyone had been aflutter with gossip over the sudden announcement. To add fuel to the fire is the fact that Ariel is hugely pregnant, carrying triplets if the rumors are to be believed. 

That very morning Ariel awakes to aching breasts and rubs them gently, surprised when the water in front of her suddenly turns opaque. “Daddy!” she shouts, shaking his still sleeping form.

Triton jerks awake, seeking the danger only to find a smiling Ariel leaning over him. Immediately he sees the source of her excitement. He milk has finally come in. Reaching up, he carefully catches the heavy weight of them in his hands, still surprised by how much they’ve grown in recent months as her pregnancy has progressed. 

Taking her nipples between his thumb and finger, Triton squeezes. Groaning as the water turns white for a moment before dissipating, Triton leans forward, need to taste her.

Ariel moans as he fathers lips close over nipple, sucking gently at first, then more vigorously as he enjoys the taste. “Needs your cocks, Daddy.” Ariel says as she aligns their bodies, pressing her slit against his, needing to be filled.

If they’re late to their wedding, Triton is certain that no one will blame him.


End file.
